


Claws Out

by thattwentysomethingfangirl



Category: The Rich Man's Daughter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattwentysomethingfangirl/pseuds/thattwentysomethingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that scene in episode 16 when Jade asked Althea to not introduce her as her girlfriend to her clients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws Out

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t gone beyond episode 17 but I’ve heard things will get super angsty. So I’m making this for everyone who needs a little (because it’s too short, sorry) breather. :) First published in my Tumblr! :)

Althea is one of the few lesbians who doesn’t know what a closet looks like. She has always been out… and proud. She didn’t have to disguise her first girlfriend as her bestfriend to her dad. Her friends in school wasn’t oblivious to the fact that she’s watching the basketball games not because of the hunky players, but because of the gorgeous cheerleaders. While she believes that her sexual preference doesn’t affect her job in any way, she’s never lied to her clients when the subject’s brought up.

Like, right now.

“I don’t mean to be too personal, but I’ve been meaning to ask,” Althea smiles at Clara, signaling her to continue, even if she already knows what the question will be about. Clara hired Althea’s team as the organizer for her sister’s bachelorette party. This is the third time they meet and like her other clients, it is around this time when they think it’s socially accepted to ask about her lovelife.

Oh, her lovelife. She dreamily bites her lip at just the thought of the word. Instantly, her mind flashes picture of her girlfriend, Jade. Girlfriend. Jade. Oh her beautiful eyes, and soft, soft, lips. The way Jade wakes her up with little kisses here and there. The way she laughs. The way she speaks in her sleep. The way she-

“Ehem.”

-coughs. Althea is sure she even loves the way Jade coughs. She giggles at the thought and Clara giggles with her. She takes a quick glance at her girlfriend whose carrying a tray of snacks… looking… mad? “Thanks,” she smiles sweetly at Jade after but her lovelove just rolls her eyes. She raises an eyebrow and is about to ask Jade what is wrong when she hears Clara’s giggle again, followed by a question, “So, Althea? About my question?”

“Nope, I don’t have a boyfriend, I’m still as gay as yesterday,” Althea instantly replies.

Clara now laughs, and gently slaps her arms. “I already know that, silly.”

“Oh, sorry. It’s just that when people start sentences like that, they usually it follow with a question about my lovelife,” Althea explains. Lovelife. Jade. Oh stop, she tells herself. Do not doze off again, be professional, she adds. She turns sideways, hoping to have a glance at her girlfriend, and there she is… still looking mad? Now Jade’s crossing her arms and looking directly at… Clara’s hands now rubbing Althea’s arms. Althea withdraws her hands and tries to focus on Clara, “How did you know already, by the way?”

“I’m friends with Luke. He told me we’re rowing the same boat or something. You did a wonderful job at his son’s Christening, by the way,” Clara says, taking a heavy breath. “So about the question, would you want to have a non-bridal shower-related dinner sometime?”

“Oh!” Althea exclaims. She is about to answer when she feels Jade’s arms in her shoulders. She links her fingers in Jade’s and she instantly feels giddy. She hears Jade asks, “Can her girlfriend join?”

The look in Clara’s face is precious. She looks at Jade then at Althea, then at Jade again, then at Althea. “Oh no, no, no, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you two are together. I may have missed the part when you introduced you to her as your girlfriend.”

“We are,” Jade confirms, and Althea’s sure her heart skips a bit. “I am Althea’s girlfriend.”

~~~

After several more apologies from Clara and several assurance from Jade and Althea that it is alright, Clara walks away from Althea’s office. The moment the door shuts down, Althea cockily asks Jade, “So, what happened to this don’t-inform-the-clients-that-Jathea’s-a-thing policy, lovelove?”

Unlike her, Jade is still in the closet, in the deepest part, actually. Her family, except her brother Paul, do not know that she’s a lesbian. Thus, Jade wants to keep her relationship with Althea as hidden as possible not only with her family, but also with the Chinese community.

Jade makes a grrr sound, “Did you see the look in her face? She was looking at you like that ever since. She was flirting with you since Day 1! And I didn’t mind because you were not flirting back. But today? You were smiling at her like… like… like a goof!”

“First of all, I wasn’t smiling like a goof because of her. I was thinking about you the whole time! I was thinking about…” Althea trails off. “Nevermind. Second of all, you look cute when you’re jealous, you know that?”

“I. Am. Not. Jealous! I just feel the need to mark my territory!” Jade huffs and turns her back at Althea.

Althea tries to stop herself from laughing. She closes the distance between them and hugs Jade from behind. “I heart you,” Althea says as she starts kissing Jade’s shoulders.

Jade turns to face Althea, now with a softer expression. “I heart you too. Did I overreact? Oh no, Clara’s not Chinese, is she?”

Althea touches Jade’s cheeks, trying to ease her worry. “Nope. Not Chinese. Also, you did not overreact. Just…” Althea holds Jade’s hands, “…your claws are showing.”  
Jade looks puzzled, “What claws?”

Althea steals a kiss from Jade, which Jade passionately reciprocates. Althea smiles into the kiss, and when she catches for a breath, she singsongs, “Your jealousy claws.”


End file.
